fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Shiki Sohma
Ren Sohma (Maternal Grandmother) |manga = Another Chapter 4 }} is one of the recurring characters of Fruits Basket Another. He is the son of Akito and Shigure Sohma, and the next heir as the Head of the Sohma Family after his mother. He is a first-year middle school student who is in the Go Club along with his friends Chizuru Sohma and Rio Mosca. Appearance Overall, Shiki takes after his mother, including her facial features. He is a young boy with an average build and height, black eyes, and according to Sawa Mitoma, Shiki has an extremely pale complexion, is very beautiful, and apparently has a rather androgynous appearance, as she did not know whether Shiki was male or female at first glance.Fruits Basket Another; Vol 2, Chapter 6 He has straight, black, nape-length hair with long bangs that frame his face and covers most of his forehead. Personality Shiki is a quiet, shy, and frail boy who is a bit awkward when it comes to normal, everyday living. He usually keeps a level-headed demeanor and a natural facial expression, and even when he is startled or surprised, he manages to hide his reactions quite well. For example, when he found out that Sawa would come to the Sohma cottage with the rest of his relatives and him, Shiki dropped a bucket of Go pieces while still holding a completely poker-faced expression.Fruits Basket Another; Vol 2, Chapter 8 However, Shiki does show a smile from time to time and does occasionally blush when he is in Sawa's presence. While he is genuine with everything he does, is honest, and has no problem telling people what is on his mind, he can be rather awkward while trying to express himself and his emotions.Fruits Basket Another; Vol 2, Chapter 7 Shiki is perceptive, as he can read situations and come to a solution quite well. He is also perceptive about other people and conscious about the actions of the people around him, as he calls out on Mutsuki Sohma being sly, but not to the same extent as his own father. Shiki is also quite secretive, and while he generally isn't an open person, he doesn't like opening up about himself and is quite isolated. Despite that, Shiki is a very polite and kind person who always thinks about others' happiness, and for these reasons, he is well-loved by his friends and family. History Shiki Sohma is the only child born to Akito and Shigure Sohma. Due to inheriting his mother's weak condition, Shiki has a weak body and gets tired very easily. He is also the next heir after his mother. Shiki mentions that he has a loving family home, and that his parents are very kind people. However, since his mother is mostly away for her duties as the Head of the Sohma family, Shiki mostly grew up with his father, who often teases Shiki. However, despite his loving parents, Shiki suffered from abuse and ostracization from the older members of the Sohma Family. The maids constantly gossiped about him, and his maternal grandmother Ren Sohma had on some occasions 'talked' to him. This escalated even further during one of the Sohma's New Year's Eve celebration. Ren attempted to kill Shiki by stabbing him with a knife, but Akito protected him and took the blow in his stead. Akito was injured, and Shiki, knowing this, sadly clung to his mother.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Bonus Manga 2 This ostracization presumably stems from his mother, as when Shiki became older and began attending school, he had even found a letter in his bag that read: "Your mother is human garbage". From there on, it is mentioned that Shiki stopped going to the annual Sohma celebrations and mostly spends his time at home.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 3, Chapter 12 One day, Shiki went out on some business, in which he noticed a young Sawa Mitoma who was standing in the same spot both when he was on his way, and on his way back. Being worried because she had cried the whole time, Shiki went back to check on her. To his surprise, he found her lying unconscious in the snow, having slipped down a flight of stairs. Before asking his father to call the ambulance, Shiki gently told her that she would be alright. This incident, however, prompted Sawa's mother to use it as a chance to sue the Sohma’s for money, and claimed Shiki had pushed Sawa. However, there were no witnesses to confirm this accusation; Sawa couldn’t remember herself as she had hit her head incredibly hard and Shiki stayed silent throughout the court. However, everything was eventually resolved properly and smoothly; none of the sides suffering any major consequences. Although Sawa didn't remember the boy who "saved" her, Shiki has always been worrying about her since that day.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 3, Chapter 11 Story Overview When Michi Manabe threw a sukiyaki party at Mutsuki's house for everyone to attend, Mutsuki messaged Shiki to come, as he hoped that he could introduce him to Sawa, but Shiki did not reply. After the party, Mutsuki called Shiki again, where Mutsuki informed him about Sawa's visit and how he should have been there. Shiki hesitantly agrees and quickly hangs up.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 4 When Sawa was on the way to the Sohmas house, she found Shiki sitting at a pair of staircases under the tree. Worried for the stranger, she offers Shiki her help, and he explains that he was only feeling under the weather. Upon hearing this, Sawa tells him she'll help him home, and as he slowly leads Sawa to the Sohma house, he realizes that he is part of the Sohma family.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Chapter 5 Upon arriving at the house, Mutsuki, Kinu Sohma, and Hajime Sohma tells Sawa they would like her to stay. Shiki had been on his way to the house because Mutsuki invited him a few days earlier. While Sawa picks some clothes she was asked to borrow, Mutsuki explains that he had not planned the meeting between Shiki and Sawa, mentioning that he is not as sly as Shiki's father, and he agrees on that remark. The five then have a meal together with both Sawa and Shiki silently looking at one another. After the meal and before Sawa parts her way from them, Shiki and Sawa have a conversation, and upon seeing Sawa's personality and her tendencies, Shiki laughs and tells her that she reminds him of someone. Before he is able to tell who, he cuts himself off. Several days later, Shiki goes up to check on how his friend Chizuru Sohma is managing his father's shop all by himself. He is accompanied by his other friend Rio Mosca, and to Shiki's surprise, he finds Sawa working at the store with Chizuru. Sawa explains that she is glad to see Shiki again as she had wondered how he was doing, but she stops herself because she thinks she was being creepy. Shiki disagrees, and tells her he was happy to see her as well. They are interrupted by Rio's "lovely" commentary and by Chizuru, who tells them to "stop flirting" outside of his house, much to Sawa's embarrassment. During one of his days at the Go club, Chizuru tells Shiki that he heard from Mutsuki that Sawa might be going with them to the vacation house. This causes Shiki to drop a bucket of Go pieces in surprise, and another student asks him if he’s okay. He apologizes, and someone says it’s okay because all the pieces are plastic. Chizuru seems surprised at Shiki’s reaction and repeats the phrase “might come.” Shiki simply asks if that’s so and leaves the room. Trivia *It is possible that Shiki's name is derived from both his parents' names; '''Shi'gure'' and A'''ki'to'' becomes "Shiki". fr:Shiki Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Male